lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Fighters of Lapis Series
The Fighters of Lapis Series is a baby waffle series created by Exotoro and consists of five games currently, although the creator says there will probably be a few more in the long run. The games are similar to the Smash Bros series mechanically, specifically Brawl (without tripping mechanics). It features a wide variety of characters, ranging from Video Games to Western Animation to Anime and even Live Action Film. (and in some cases, real people and characters from Live Action Shows.) Some original characters have even been created for the series and even characters that don't technically exist are still considered. The series is also known for it's jokish nature although it is meant to be taken some what seriously. The creator does a ton of research on the stuff he includes. The games feature several joke characters who play differently from other characters and have huge weaknesses. The plots for each game usually feature the characters going up against some big foe (usaully Tabuu but as of Fighters of Lapis 4 this no longer applies) either trying to take over the Lapisverse or destroy it. These stories are interconnected between games in the series and the Lapisverse. They also feature snippets of stories in the character's home stories; in the case of Fighters of Lapis 2 and onwards. As of Fighters of Lapis 7, the series is now recentering on being the main "umbrella" series for Toroko and serves in function as it's "King of Fighters". Current Games Fighters of Lapis The first game. The creator describes the tone as "a random but coherent mess" and marks the first appearances of most of series mainstays such as Mario, Mai Shiranui, Samus Aran, Homer Simpson, Finn, and Mordecai just to name a few. The plot mostly copies the Subspace Emissary but in some ways deviates from it. Fighters of Lapis 2 Fighters of Lapis 2 introduces several new characters (like Unten, Panty and Stocking, Benson, Oscar Pistorius, and Greg Pabich) while loosing a few favorites from the first game. It's story features a much more original one starring Missingno and Ashura, and Luigi letting his dark side take over. Fighters of Lapis 3 Fighters of Lapis 3 was supposed to be the final game and it shows. More characters than ever (with new characters such as Troy and Abed, Dib, Shantae, Woody, Will Smith, and Ib) with super secret characters only being able to be unlocked in a special mode. Introduced several new game features such as L-Mode and Synthesis. The plot revolves around Tabuu's return and his new plan to take over the now scattered Lapisverse. Fighters of Lapis 4 After Fighters of Lapis 3, Exotoro became inspired to create a list of characters for future Fighters of Lapis entries, a list more than 100 characters long. Ruby Racers was also planned during this time period. The roster resets and brings new characters such as Peira Noid, Riku, Lippy, Quote, Curly, Superman, General Zod, Kirk, Anju and the Hooligan Sisters. The plot revolves around The Fusionist and dark versions of some characters. Fighters of Lapis 5 Said not to be worked on until Fighters of Lapis 4 is at 75% point, this one has had a few ideas being tossed around in the air, such as crossing over with other baby waffles or the Silver Spurs series. This idea eventaully became The Mysterious Five project. This will also have the roster reset to give each game a different feel and to prevent them from feeling "the same but with more characters". Exotoro also said that the game's story would have an old vs new sort of plot; with Homer fighting his modern self and several other characters fighting their older incarnations. Several newcomers like Steven Universe, Rick and Morty, Garfield, Lara Croft were added this time around in addition to most of the first game's roster as well some characters from more recent titles. This is also the first baby waffle to use series logos in the tables in place of the text as well as a New Challenger approaching banner. Fighters of Lapis 6 The story isn't actually done but we'll get there when we get there. Upcoming Titles Fighters of Lapis 7 After around 2 (?) years of a break, Fighters of Lapis 7 returns with a huge, gigantic roster. Original Characters Landshark Landshark is a character introduced in the original Fighters of Lapis. He is based off Clover's now gone Baby Waffle that starred characters like Kermit the Frog and George Washington. He is similar to Aquaman from DC comics due to his abilities to control the sea and he is incredibly nimble. The character appeared in all four games and is one of the main stays of the series. Hugo the Hellslayer Said to be created by the Enemy as one of his own Titans, it failed and became a bloody mess of a creature. The character has only appeared in the first game as a boss. Greg Greg is another twisted experiment, but it is unknown what his creator could be. He resembles Lucas and seems to be made out stars. He has a twisted spiral in his "hair" and on one of his arms. Ned Flanders is trying to teach it in the original Fighters of Lapis and he attacked the group that followed as a boss. He did not show up in Fighters of Lapis 2 but did show up in Fighters of Lapis 3 at the end and on Exotoro's list of characters to include in future installments of Fighters of Lapis he appears next to Land Shark. It is unknown if he will become playable or if it will just remain another character on that list. His design was changed in the past; originally he had a more blocky design with several swirls. Tabuuseid Tabuuseid is the fused result of Tabuu and Darkseid at the end of the original Fighters of Lapis. He uses both of Tabuu's and Darkseid's attacks. Not much else is known about him. The Fluxes (Reptflux, Zelflux, and Endflux) Reptflux is one of the starter characters in Fighters of Lapis. He was created by the White Goddess as one of the Titans to attack during severe emergencies, the same with his brothers Zelflux and Endflux who appear as unlockable characters. In the Fighters of Lapis series, they are replicas of the originals and are less powerful than the real versions. Endflux was omitted from Fighters of Lapis 2 but returned in Fighters of Lapis 3. In most stories they are kept caged in trophy form despite being replicas of the originals. It was hinted that the replicas were created by Tabuu or the Fusionist in Fighters of Lapis and Fighters of Lapis 4 respectfully; however their real creators are unknown. They usually appear at the end of story mode, as a sign that it is the finale of the game. Interestingly enough, their cores are their weak spots, a feature that no other character normally features in the games. The only exception to this rule is Goomba and NES Mario who both can out in one hit or jump. Also due to them being replicas it seems like they are the only characters that aren't the actual characters themselves. Mecha-Shigeru One of the new characters introduced in Fighters of Lapis 3. He appears as a blue print in End of Days along with Stone Walt Disney initally. At the the final final battle, he is fully constructed and fights with the other heroes. He has the appearance of a generic mecha with Shigeru's head on it. The blue print creator is unknown, but it was hinted to be Reggie. Stone Walt Disney The Stone Walt Disney Walt Disney was introduced alongside Mecha-Shigeru and is based off the Partners Statue from Walt Disney World. Exotoro had originally planned the character to appear in his version of Kingdom Hearts III and here he appears as a blueprint and a playable character. The creator of the blue print is unknown but was hinted be John Lasseter. The Fusionist The Fusionist is a new character introduced in Fighters of Lapis 4 as the main villian. He is similar to Master Hand in appearance but has a red color scheme as well as a face. One of his fingers is another hand, and it is said that becuase of this he has nine fingers to fuse characters and enemies; one finger for each item he wants to fuse. He is not; however; the reason the Lapisverse is back. He is also the only villian not to be under contol by Tabuu or working with him. Beetleworx Abomination Although said to be from Epic Mickey, he is actaully (ironically even) based off forgotten concept art for Beetleworx in the game. He was included as a playable character in the first game and did not return for the second or third game, however he does reappear in the fourth. He makes a cameo appearance in End of Days as one of the people fighting Tabuu's army of Orcs, Aurum, Subspace mooks, and other bad guy armies. In game, he has no set moveset and must analyze other character's moves on the battlefield. He can use almost every move in the game, making him a very gimmicky but useful character. Mrs. Game and Watch Mrs. Game and Watch is the wife of Mr. Game and Watch and appears in Fighters of Lapis 3. She uses moves from the games that Mr. Game and Watch didn't, such as Fire Attack and 'Turtle Bridge. ' She does not play a huge role in the Lapis series up until Fighters of Lapis 4, where she and Mr. Game and Watch fuel the dark matter machine. Her design is based off the female seen in Oil Panic. Zerina Zerina is a character introduced in Fighters of Lapis 4. She uses mostly thunder attacks. One of her more memorable attacks is turning the stage into a thunder vortex. She is a very quick character and likes to get things done fast. She has a very snappy attitude. She serves the Fusionist, although she was not created by him as opposed to his entire army. She has a seperate army of her own composed of a species named "Electro Boys" which are the fusion of lightning and young children. They seem not to be human, however, and enjoy their current state. She has blue hair and is rendered in the same style as the fluxes. After the Fusionist was destroyed, she went out to live a normal life, leaving all the Electro Boys to their own quims. Gameboy Horror E. Gadd's original vision of the Gameboy Horror. A walking slave to serve his needs, Gameboy Horror can now only communicate in beeps and boops as it tries to communicate with others. He walks around sluggishly, but can summon enemies from Gameboy games to help him out. The character is based off Frankenstein's Monster as well as Gameboy's early titles. He was introduced in Fighters of Lapis 4 as an unlockable character. Tazio ??? Bosslady ??? Connections and Parallels Fighters of Lapis *The plot is mostly following the Subspace Emissary, except here it seems that Tabuu brainwashed Nazo and that Zim is only using Tabuu to take over the Earth. Additionally it is those two who save everyone, not Kirby and Deedee. *Instead of Sonic, it is Sackboy who weakens Tabuu. Additionally, they both come out of nowhere to save the day. *Samus and R.O.B meet up as opposed to Samus and Pikachu. Fighters of Lapis 2 *Luigi feeling like he's also in Mario's shadow also comes from Brawl as seen in the Negative Zone final smash he displays. Mario feels like he's in Luigi's shadow due to the fact most fans seem to prefer Luigi to Mario. *Most of the storylines featured here heavily focus on computers and games; the main difference is that they have been glitched due to Missingno. *Herobrine appears due to him being called a bug as a joke in each Minecraft update. *Usterka means fault in Polish; otherwise known as a mistake or glitch. *The glitched Pokemon are from Missingno's game Pokemon. *Time Warner Cable is often known for their glitchy signals for busy shows or sometimes just plain not working at all. Fighters of Lapis 3 *Tabuu appears this time not using someone else's body as a host and not in subspace, suggesting he has even more power this time considering he's not allowed to leave Subspace. This is similar to Exotoro's own character the Dark Scribble, who isn't allowed to leave a darkness filled dimension and uses someone else as a host to free him so he shows up in the "real world". *The song lyrics of "Finale" include "your last dance" (referring to Oliva), "your last chance" (referring to the end of the story), "last summer" (this was made during the summer and the story takes place in the summer), "Go out young" (referring to Ness and Kumatora as well most of the younger characters, made apparent in the intro), and "A flash of lighting" (referring to the Masked Man), all refer to characters or events in the game. *Tokyo appears for a second time, and Mai Shiranui is the only character that appears in both situations. *Zak drives a Ferrari, much like he does in Sora's roleplays. *The Aurum suddenly gaining the ability to teleport people is similar to the way they evolve in Kid Icarus; learning from their enemies. *Medusa, instead of capturing people like she did in Fighters of Lapis 1 is now sending people in to help others. *Oddly enough, the plot hole plot from "The Review Must Go On" oddly mirrors the state of Fighters of Lapis where there was a conclusion but it was reversed due to the creators wanting to do more with the series. Category:Fighters of Lapis Category:Series